Now That You're Gone
by EtherealSinger
Summary: Sherry and Brago's musings of the other, after Brago becomes King and is sent back to the mamodo world. Consists of two parts, each a songfic.
1. 1: Hurt

**NOTE: I've had the idea to do this for a pretty good while (since before I wrote "Iris"), and finally decided to pull it out.**

**Basically, it's a Brago/Sherry oneshot, only in two parts. The setting is after the mamodo battle, and we're going to assume that Brago is crowned King. The exposition of the second half (posted in another chapter) is for Sherry, back on Earth.**

**Both 'fics' are songfics. Brago's is "Hurt" By Johnny Cash (originally by Nine Inch Nails, but I prefer the Johnny Cash version), and Sherry's is "Without You Here" by The Goo Goo Dolls, probably the greatest band EVER (save, maybe, Evanescence).**

**Pay LOTS of attention to the words of the song, ESPECIALLY the chorus! I LOVE the 'empire of dirt' part, how it really goes along with Brago if he was separated from Sherry for the right to King.**

**Part 1/2, Enjoy!**

**--**

**1: Hurt**

_I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain- the only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember..._

_Everything..._

Brago gazed out the large window of his palace, the vast landscape before him more beautiful than anything he had witnessed on Earth-

Well, save for maybe one.

"Sherry..." He allowed her name to slip from his lips, hardly realizing he was speaking out loud until the sound of his voice broke the thick silence. It had never been the same since he had left her on that pathetic planet, though he had thought it wouldn't be. No, he had expected to be glad to leave, to finally be dubbed the King he deserved to be.

Fate surely wasn't on his side.

Walking through a massive hallway to the master bedroom, the demon slammed the door behind him and climbed onto the bed, staring up at the stale white ceiling. _Why am I even missing her? _he wondered, folding his arms behind his head. _She was nothing but a burden, such a weak girl..._ A small tug occurred in his chest, but he dismissed it as nothing, standing up from the mattress. He was restless; nothing could keep him still for more than a few moments.

"Why do I have to love her?" he muttered, keeping his eyes focused on the floor as he began to pace around the room, fists shoved into his pockets.

_What have I become, my sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know goes away, in the end_

_And you could have it all- my empire of dirt_

_I will let you down..._

_I will make you..._

_Hurt..._

She had changed him, but not so much that there was a major difference- though it was easily spotted by him. It was an emotional change; something about her had caused him to think more of others emotions, to strive for something with your whole soul, not just your head.

Before he had disappeared back to the mamodo world with all claim to King, she had told him something he never believed he'd hear- that she loved him. He hadn't acknowledged it at the time, too caught up in his newfound glory, but in the weeks that had passed, the statement clouded his mind, and he found he couldn't stop thinking about his bookkeeper.

She had, of course, cried when he left, and even dared to let her hand brush against his face, another motion he had returned to often. He could almost feel the softness of her palm against his cheek, and the wetness of one of those crystal tears against his skin...

"What did she do to me?" Growling, Brago made his way outside, ignoring the servants that tried to wait to his 'every need,' as they put it. He didn't need them, anyways- if he wanted something, he could get it himself.

_I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear_

_You are someone else..._

_I am still..._

_Right here..._

The mamodo world was what most humans would consider 'perfect,' with lush green grass and sparkling brooks; nature was certainly abundant in the land. The demons were, for the most part, a happy kind of folk; some were more apt to argue than others, but peace reigned. Brago made sure of that- as much as he loved to battle, there was no use now, as he had achieved his goal.

Letting a sigh escape his lips, he found a shady spot under a tree, and decided to try and clear his busy mind.

Control must not have sided with him either, for being still just made it worse.

Closing his eyes nonetheless, the King took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nothing seeming to work. _Sherry..._

She was the one who helped him get where he was. The girl had stimulation, for her friend Koko, and that's what kept her going- but even after Zophise was defeated, she went strong. She was fully and completely devoted to making him King, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he probably couldn't have had a better partner. At first he had believed her to be the most pathetic and stupid human inhabiting that horrible excuse for a planet- and she had thought no more of him. However, she was willing to put differences aside and stand beside him, which he accepted and returned after a while. Their first battle, even, had been strong; he had learned spells quickly and was able to perform them with great power and control because of his spell-caster...

His friend...

_My love..._

Brago tightened his eyes as he reluctantly realized the truth, and suddenly all doubts ceased.

He loved that woman, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_If I could start again, a million miles away_

_I would keep myself..._

_I would find..._

_A way..._

**--**

**NOTE: Hee. That was fun. Short, but fun.**

**Installment number last coming soon:3**


	2. 2: Without You Here

**NOTE: The second and final installment is here:3 **

**And a special shoutout to Twilight Memories (I've given her about a million shoutouts, but she's done so much for me already!) for telling me a good information center for the Japanese names and stuff. I've decided to switch over to the Japanese spells and names. Yeah... That means 'mamono' instead of 'mamodo.' Stuff like that... If you're reading "Imaginary," you'll hear this speech-thing at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Well, I'll still use Sherry instead of Sherie, and Brago instead of Burago. There's not really a big difference. I think Brago sounds better anyways.**

**This section is for Sherry, and her musings about Brago after the battle. The song is "Without You Here" by the Goo Goo Dolls. **

**Enjoy!**

**Part 2/2.**

**--**

**2: Without You Here**

_And your love's a gathered storm_

_I chased across the sky_

_A moment in your arms became the reason why_

_You're still the only light that fills the emptiness_

_The only one I need..._

_Until..._

_My dying breath..._

Sherry leaned back on the divan and patiently waited for Jii to finish preparing her tea- her afternoon delicacy. "Here you go, Miss Sherry," he said in his deep voice, handing her the steaming hot liquid in a fine porcelain cup.

"_Merci_," she replied, taking a sip of the sweet drink.

"Is there something bothering you, Miss Sherry?" the man asked, sitting down in a nearby chair and studying her with concern.

Sherry frowned, pushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. "Nothing in particular, why?" _'And how little he knows...' _she thought, _'it's only been a few weeks, and already...'_

"You're not acting normal, and it's beginning to worry me..." After a moment's pause, he added, "What happened to that lad you used to hang about with? The rather odd looking one?"

"Brago?" Sherry's eyes widened, and she glanced over at her butler. "He's gone now." Setting down her tea, she folded her hands in her lap. "Jii, may I be alone for a while, please?"

Jii stood and nodded, gathering up the china on a tray and departing from the room. When he was out of sight and earshot, Sherry let out a silent sob, despite her efforts to hold back the tears.

_And I would give you everything, just to feel your open arms_

_And I'm not sure I believe..._

_Anything..._

_I feel..._

Standing, Sherry made her way to the balcony that overlooked the gardens behind her mansion, resting her arms on the stone railing. "Brago..."

He had saved her so many times; protected her from so many enemies... No matter how broken his body became, he always sheltered her from any spell thrown her way. At first she'd hated the creature- despised his kind because of what Zophise did to her best friend, Koko. But, as time went on, she realized that if she was going to fulfill her goal and his, differences would have to be cast aside. Despite her hatred of the mamono race, she accepted the fact, and over time, he did as well.

And, because of that, he began to change for the better- even if it was only in the slightest.

Another burning tear fell down the girl's cheek, leaving a salty trail until it dropped onto her hand. Biting her lip, she wondered what Brago was doing at that moment- and if he even missed her. "He probably doesn't even think of me anymore..." she whispered to herself, wiping her eyes with a sniffle. "Not even after I confessed..."

_And now, now that you're near _

_There's nothing more without you_

_Without you..._

_Here..._

Suddenly, Sherry felt a tug in her chest- more specifically, her heart- and she knew that somehow, he was aching for her as she was him. Shaking her head, she reentered her home and walked into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Taking a seat on the padded window seat, the former spell-caster pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her chin on them, smiling slightly at the memory of him being dubbed King of the mamono world- precisely what he wanted. It was a moment she had always doubted she would reach; she considered herself too weak and pathetic to make it that far... But everything had gone as planned, for the only time in her life. For once, she felt she wasn't a failure, that she had something to be proud of.

Even Brago could admit that.

_And I'm trying to believe the things that I don't know_

_The turning of the world- the colour of your soul_

_That love could kill the pain; the truth is never vain_

_It turns strangers into lovers, and enemies to brothers_

_Just say you understand..._

_I never..._

_Had this planned..._

Her falling in love with the demon hadn't exactly been a pleasant experience. There were times she could have burnt his book herself and never regret it, and yet there were times when he was the only reason she was still functioning. His appearance had changed her outlook on life; it had given her a purpose to strive for...

And strive she did. No matter the circumstances or the consequences, Sherry gave everything she had into the spells, ever last bit of emotion- the 'strength from within.' Brago would occasionally praise her for it with a 'well done' or 'you're improving,' but he never ceased to follow it up with a critique.

It seemed to hit her all at once that she had fallen for her partner, and that conclusion was, more than likely, the fire that gave her enough power to finish off the remaining mamono (which wasn't an easy task). She had told him of her love at the very last possible moment, right before he vanished into his world for good. He hadn't acted surprised or angry, but nonchalant- as if he had already figured it out. Her hand had brushed against his face, covered in small scars from the many attacks he had shielded her from. And then- he vanished.

_My head lies to my heart, but my heart it still believes_

_Oh, it seems the ones who love us are the ones who we deceive_

_You're changing everything..._

_You're changing everything..._

_In me..._

Touching the tips of her fingers against the cold glass, Sherry couldn't help but smile softly. Not only had she altered him, he had given her love- the one thing she had been deprived of ever since her childhood...

And for that, she would continue to love him...

Forever.

_And now, now that you're near_

_There's nothing more without you..._

_Without..._

_You here..._

**--**

**NOTE: Hee. This one was more fun than the last one. :3 Expect lotsa one/two-shots from me. They're really good for curing boredom, writer's block, and letting out emotion.**


End file.
